kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Suda
Erin Suda (エリーヌ 須田, Erīnu Suda) is a 3rd-year transfer student to AGHS from the United States. She is also the Aquaris Zodiarts, who evolved from a unspecified Zodiarts, a Horoscopes with tedious abilities. She was found by Libra using his Eye of Laplace. Personality She's a little easily excitable and loves space almost as much as Yuki does. She's also taken with Gentaro, as it is a combination of jealously to Yuki over how close she is to Gentaro and how strong her desire is to go to space that she's made it clear she wants to be the best one in the astronaut exams. She is also cold and caculating, and takes no shenanigans with the exams. Due to her history of being raised in the United States, Erin's Japanese is far from perfect, and she mixes up words that sound somewhat similar, such as "flawless" (無欠, Muketsu) and "filthy" (不潔, Fuketsu). History Erin Suda was transferred to AGHS from an American school to pursue her dreams of becoming an astronaut, because her father was one and she looked up to him, even though he retired before ever going into space. She seeks to be the first in her family to go into space, and does her best to be even better at the astronaut tests than Yuki. She wants to be an astronaut because her father was one also, but he was never able to go into space because he was outdone by someone who had less skill, but was more charismatic. She takes up the Aquarius Switch because of the advantages a Zodiarts body will give her in space later on in her career, but vows to become an astronaut on her own skill. Erin accidentally reveals herself to Gentaro because of her shoddy Japanese. So he strikes a deal with her; if Yuki aces the Astronaut Selection Exams, Erin will give Gentaro her Zodiarts Switch. However, things are ever that simple. After the second exam, Erin's hatred for Yuki reached it's zenith when she went back to the exam room and found a missing piece that she needed for her robot design for the second exam (where her group instead used Yuki's design), and deluded herself into thinking Yuki hid it on purpose and began a blind rampage. During the third exam, Erin got away from her partner Kengo, transformed in Aquarius, and threw Yuki down a hillside, causing her to sprain her ankle. However, Gentaro, told her the real meaning of the Exams, and also revealed that Yuki was instructed ''to cheat. She realised the error she had made, and went back to heal Yuki, even if it meant revealing her Zodiarts identity. After that, Erin challanged Fourze to a final fight, as she was loyal to Gamo even after all she had been through. Gentaro respected her wishes, and arrived at their challenge in the rain. During the fight, her healing jars are shattered thanks to a Claw Switch-powered attack from Cosmic States. Gentaro took the opportunity, and Erin was then was hit with a Rider Super Galaxy Finish Rider Slash, destroying her Zodiarts form. Gentaro held her, and she thanked him. Virgo later collected her and her Horoscopes Switch, wiping away her memories of being a Horoscopes, which allowed her to start anew her friendship with Gentaro and Yuki. Abilities As the Aquarius Zodiarts, she is armed with the '''Nectar' (ネクタル, Nekutaru) multi-headed whip, which can stretch to great lengths. This Zodiarts also has the ability to emit water from the jar-like shoulder pads, which has the power to heal any inflicted wounds or bouts of sickness. When in battle, they automatically heal any injury the Aquarius Zodiarts has sustained. This healing ability is strong enough to repair damage from a Rider Super Galaxy Finish from Fourze's Cosmic States. If one of the shoulder pads is destroyed, then the other would heal the damaged shoulder. The only way to negate the healing ability the Aquarius Zodiarts has is to destroy both shoulder pads at once, as Fourze did with the Claw Switch-powered slash from the Barizun Sword. Etymology Erin Suda's name can be anagramed to "Eridanus", which is a river in Greek mythology that has ties with Aquarius the Water Bearer in some versions of the myth. Category:AGHS Students Category:Zodiarts Category:Evil Category:Horoscopes Category:Evil turns good